


Hijack Drabbles From Prompts

by orphan_account



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:15:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6542566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just an entry to store my Hijack drabbles crossposted from tumblr. Warnings are at the beginning of each chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prompt: Biker!Hiccup AU (nsfw-ish)

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter contains alcohol consumption and vaguely NSFW content.

Large scale family gatherings had to be just about the most painfully dull occasions Jack could think of. 

Fate would have it that currently, he was stuck between his aunt and little sister, who yapped on and on about the girl’s current achievements in high school, and her prosperous academic future. Auntie Bea was genuinely interested in what Emma had to say; she was kind at heart and always made a point of doting on her niece and nephew. Emma was just showing off, and in the process she was also throwing Jack silent jabs that spoke of her complete disapproval in him for having dropped out of high school. It happened years ago, Jack no longer even lived with his parents and sister - he was lucky enough to have picked up a job to support himself with, too - but still, she was on his case nearly every time they made contact. It was a shame, really. His family never could handle his apathy towards education, nor could they handle a couple of other very personal preferences he had in life.

Emma’s jabs no longer affected him, and hadn't done so for a long time now. He simply stared forward as he waited for an opportunity to leave without being scolded by auntie Bea for being disrespectful. But even if he did escape, even if he did taste sweet freedom, where would he go? All around him, he saw very similar situations playing out. Barely acquainted relatives slumped at outdoor tables under the patio, others held beverages ranging in alcohol content and gestured wildly as they engaged in conversation.

Where was the fun in this? Jack didn’t want to talk to any of these people. He was only here out of obligation from his cousin, Astrid, who he understood needed moral support when it came to gatherings like this. It was in her own back yard in broad daylight - which meant she couldn’t just slip away and hide without a nosey aunt (not Bea, thank goodness, never Bea) finding her and asking her the same infuriating questions,

_‘You’re so beautiful, Astrid! When are you going to get a boyfriend?’_

_‘What happened to that boy you were friends with a few months ago? Did that not work out?’_

_‘Your future husband--,’_

Astrid had once told Jack that there was very little that she wouldn’t give to just yell at the top of her lungs, _‘I AM EXCEEDINGLY GAY, PLEASE STOP THIS!’_ , but that was the same night Jack had told his family more or less the same thing, and gotten kicked out of home as a result. She told him that she envied his ability to let go of his fear - but then she said that she could never cope with the aftermath like he had done. It was a little bit insensitive. Jack never really coped with it; he drowned in it and washed up on the shores of rebuild and renewal - which, at first, wasn’t nearly as calming and cathartic as it sounds.

Astrid was currently talking to his parents on the other side of the yard - both of whom pointedly ignored him. Nothing new there. He wasn’t fond of looking at their ancient, fossilised faces either.

As if on cue, the young blond woman noticed his eyes on her and pulled her phone out, and looked between Jack’s parents with an apologetic expression. They nodded and lumbered off, and she walked into the house. Immediately after she disappeared from view, Jack felt his phone chime in his pocket. He pulled it out and glanced at it under the table, pulling up a text from his cousin that instructed that he come into the house for some respite and a drink. He couldn’t say no to that.

He rose from the table, ignored Emma's sneer and Bea's pout as he shoved his phone back in his pocket and strolled away from their dull chatter and into the house, where Astrid was waiting in the kitchen. On the kitchen counter where she sat was a bottle of cola, another of vodka, and two glasses in front of her. Perfect. Jack sat down with her and watched her pour their drinks.

"I figured you needed an escape," She said, sliding his drink over to him.

"You figured right, but I know you just wanted the company after you finally escaped from view of my hideous parents." Jack stated as he sipped from his glass.

His cousin snorted and cackled before taking a sip of her own drink.

"Anyway, how was that date with that firecracker in your kickboxing class?"

Astrid almost spat out her drink before she coughed with her mouth shut, looking at him with wide eyes.

"Oh, come on, Hofferson. Nobody can hear us here, not over Emma's ego."

"Yeah, but-- ... Alright, fine, you have a point. Well, the date was fantastic. Heather's the sweetest. She-- Oh! Jack, I forgot,"

Jack quirked an eyebrow at her. "Hm?"

"You know how everyone's weirdly interested in whenever I'm getting a boyfriend? I kind of... got one. Sort of." She said, her voice dropping so that Jack could just barely hear her.

"Whoa, dude - you mean you hired one? Where’d you get the money for that?"

"No, oh no, I don't _have_ that kind of money! He's a friend of mine, and he's--" 

On that note, the two of them heard the faint roar of an engine floating in from outside. It revved twice more, and Astrid rolled her eyes. "There he is right now. Come on, let's go meet him before anybody else does."

Jack gulped.  That was a motorbike they had just heard outside. What kind of person was this guy?

The two of them slipped out the front door with their drinks in hand, just as the man in question was pulling up into the driveway. Jack gulped again. Whoever was on that bike - that egregiously loud bike - was piquing his interest. His apparel matched the colour scheme of his bike; he was clad in a black leather jacket and an opaque, rounded helmet, rough and torn jeans covering his legs, which were thin... but _just thick enough_.

He was just about to whine just looking at this person when he realised, _good god_ , he was already ogling a complete stranger. Astrid must have known without even looking at him - she snorted once and walked towards the man as he shut off the ignition and dismounted.

Jack felt every single one of his hairs stand on end as he reached up for his helmet - and what followed could have counted as a climax of some sort. The man's dark, protective headgear was pried off his head, revealing a bouncy, shaggy mop of auburn locks.

 _God_ , his eyes. It was like an angel came and painted them onto him, then gave him a few little complimentary kisses on his cheeks and nose. He awkwardly stood by and watched his cousin and this obscenely cute guy hug and chatter, when Astrid turned and looked back at Jack.

"This is my cousin, Jack," She said as she gestured back to him, “And Jack, this is Henric,”

“Hiccup,” The male clad in leather spoke, “She means Hiccup.”

“Forgive me for being formal, Hicc. Anyway, Hiccup is my, uh… _boyfriend_. I don’t know how long for. Probably for as many gatherings as it takes for the family to stop asking.”

“That is… _wonderful_ , he is wonderful. You chose incredibly well,” Jack rambled before taking a particularly large gulp of his drink.

Hiccup chuckled and, oh man, he shook his head and narrowed his eyes with just a touch of a smile. He got what Jack meant. He wasn’t at all uncomfortable with it either. “It’s a shame she never told you about me.” He remarked, and Jack felt a flutter in his chest.

Astrid looked at both of them and deflated some, “Oh, guys, come on! Look, I know this is one hundred percent fake, but please, can you leave the bedroom eyes ‘til we’re not at a family gathering? I need this to look genuine!”

“Don’t worry,” Hiccup said before he leaned in to peck her cheek, “I’ve got it under control, _milady_.”

Astrid slapped him.

  


* * *

  


It wasn’t even five minutes after introducing her ‘boyfriend’ to people before Hiccup and Jack were out of sight.

They were back in the kitchen, and Astrid had to retrieve more pre-prepared food from the fridge. Hiccup asked her where the bathroom was, to which she replied, “Jack? I’m busy, can you show him?” Without even really thinking too hard about what she had just done.

On his back on Astrid’s bed, Jack’s groans were muffled by Hiccup’s mouth, which greedily sucked and licked until both of their lips were teased pink. Hiccup paused to grind his hips forward and between Jack’s haphazardly spread legs that tensed with each press, each tantalising roll and twitch sending Jack’s mind further into its haze.

Hiccup was about to peel his jacket off when the male underneath him whined and grabbed onto the thick garment, and shook his head furiously.

“Keep it oooon,” His voice quavered, right before he broke off into husked whimpers as Hiccup ground against him with a newly kindled wave of ardor.

Jack’s legs clamped around Hiccup’s waist and he babbled nonsense about riding the man like he rode that contraption he had arrived at the house on, he pulled his hair when he felt Hiccup’s teeth scrape against his jaw and almost wailed when the door to Astrid’s room came flying open.

Hiccup flinched on top of him and pulled back to look Astrid in her furious face.

“Guys!” She nearly yelled, “This is my bedroom! That is my bed! Oh my god,”

Jack covered his face with his hands, but only to hide his manic smile.

“Out, both of you! Save it for your own places!”

Even after she dragged them back down to where the gathering was actually being held, Hiccup and Jack could barely keep their eyes off one another after that, much to Astrid’s continued grief.


	2. Prompt: colossal sacrifice (sfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is G rated, contains bratty child Jack and quiet baby Hiccup. They're both roughly 4 years old.

“ _No!_ ” Jack screeched at the top of his tiny lungs. He was making a scene in the park, he knew that much, but it was for a good cause. His banana chips were the highlight of his lunch, and now his mother was asking him to share them with this boy he’d barely met? He was on the edge of tears, and he didn’t want to share with anybody.  


“Please, Jack? Hiccup’s momma left his lunch at home by mistake, and he’s going to go hungry if you don’t,” She tried to encourage, stooped down on one knee with a hand on her son’s back.  


“But they’re _mine!_ I don’t _want_ to!” He yelled.

Hiccup hid behind his mother’s legs as she tried to convince Jack’s that it was okay, they could just find a café near the park to fetch him something. Jack didn’t let up anyway, much to his mother’s disappointment. The four of them strolled up to the café while Jack chomped greedily on his chips, eyes flickering to Hiccup, who met his furtive glances with unabashed curiosity.

Jack didn’t feel like being around any of them while both parents sipped lattes and quiet, untalkative Hiccup took tiny, slow bites out of his overpriced chicken and avocado sandwich. He sat out on the fountain ledge facing away from them, about fifteen feet away, sulking on his own.

“Jack?” came a quiet little voice, barely above a murmur. He turned to see that Hiccup was offering him a small handful of flowers, the very same flowers that adorned the bushes around the café. “Here... they’re for you.”

“You just picked them off the bush,” Jack stated, scowling at the faintly freckled little hand that clutched the flowers.  


“They’re still pretty,” Hiccup told him, his friendly smile and apple green eyes beginning to chip away at Jack’s moody temper.  


The surly boy took the flowers out of Hiccup’s grasp.

“Close your eyes, and hold out your hand!” He hissed, and despite what could have come out of letting your guard down around the notorious kindergarten trickster, Hiccup did as he was told.

He squeaked with delight when he opened his eyes and saw not one, but four banana chips resting in his palm.


	3. Prompt: multitude of reasons (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack cooks in Hiccup's kitchen.

Hiccup was not confident that he wasn’t currently dreaming. Either that, or he was spending way too much time cramming study, and his brain had phased into a different dimension.

Jack pottered around in his kitchen with nary a thread of fabric covering him, save for the ludicrously small, pastel coloured apron covering the front of his body.

“I... w-what are you doing in my house? How did you get in here!?” Hiccup stuttered, his mouth running quite dry when Jack bent down to retrieve a spatula from a bottom drawer. Well, now he knew with certainty that there wasn’t a single hair gracing his next door neighbour’s nethers. Props to the hair removalist, he supposed.

“You left the back window open, genius. Aren’t you glad you did, though?” Jack answered with amusement, bouncing on his feet as he grabbed ingredients from the fridge.  


“Buh--... I - you... you just moved in next door a month ago, I haven’t even spoken to you yet! And I don’t even know your name!” Hiccup squawked and slipped over his words. This was quite a shocking turn of events for him.  


“Well, now you do! It’s Jack. I already know yours, Hiccup - it’s real cute that your parents keep your year book photos on the fridge.”  


“Oh my god,” The brunet exhaled. Jesus. How on earth was this happening to him? Jack was making his naked butt right at home in his kitchen, cooking up god knows what for them - or maybe just for himself, even. Anything was possible. The guy did just break into his fucking house so he could let Hiccup come home and cop an eyeful of his hairless ass and neatly suspended balls.

“Are you gonna come over here, or what?” Jack asked him, chopping a capsicum on the counter.  


“Am I-- Am I going to come over there? God, are you serious? No, really, tell me, why? Why me? Why here, and now?”  


Jack slowed his motions for a moment, turning to look Hiccup directly in the eyes.

“Well... lots of reasons, I guess. I was bored, and you’re cute. I felt like doing something new. That, and you forgot to close the curtain one time came back into your room after a shower. That was a fun afternoon.”  


Hiccup spluttered and covered his face with a hand, pulling it back through his hair as he looked to the floor at his side, puffing out his cheeks.

“Sorry. I should have thrown you a paper plane asking you if I was allowed to be in my room while you were naked. Now come here already!”  


Hiccup finally dropped his bag and strode towards the figure at kitchen counter. He never did have the strongest resolve.


	4. Prompt: difficult to resist (sfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T rated for flailing boobs. Contains trans!Jack.

Jack’s patience was waning with every tug and wiggle he performed to get his new binder on.

He made the fatal mistake of attempting to get it on straight after a shower, and now he was stuck with his arms in the air, back hunched over, and breasts no closer to being wrangled back like they should be. Life was not so simple when your ass was too damn big to just step into a constrictive undergarment and pull it up over your body.

Hiccup watched on from the door frame in Jack’s room, wheezing behind his fist. His boyfriend looked like a lobster, with his arms up like that.

“Hiccup! What are you doing - don’t just stand there! Help me, damnit!” Jack complained, grunting as he continued to struggle in the confines of this infernal prison for his rib cage. 

“Alright, hold up, lobster boy,” Hiccup said as he closed the distance between them, laying his hands on either side of his boyfriend’s naked torso.  


Jack screeched and tripped over his own feet, falling face first onto his bed.

“Do you know how fucking cold your hands are!?” Hiccup could hear him yelling, muffled by his blankets.  


“What? I thought you liked the cold,” Hiccup quipped as he moved forward again, following Jack’s path to his bed.  


While Jack was raving about how much of an asshole he was into the covers, Hiccup couldn’t resist the urge to plant a kiss on the small of his exposed back, and began kissing a slow path down to the cleft of his clothed backside. 

“You know, that feels really nice, but I’m still stuck here! Come on, Hiccup!” Jack groaned from his place, still face down and caught up in his binder.  


“Okay, Jack, alright! I’m helping now, for real,” Hiccup laughed.

All it took was a hard tug and Jack was able to do the rest himself, and finally, he was nice and flat, ready to face what the day may throw at him. Once he left his bed, that is.

He now laid facing up beneath his boyfriend, who held himself up on his hands and knees, smiling down at him.

“C’mere,” Jack grunted, pulling his smartass partner down for warm, lengthy kiss.


	5. Prompt: source of energy (sfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated G.

A winter spirit stood demure and alone in a world gone cold and grey, and not cold in the way that he usually preferred.

_‘Some help that fucking guardian initiation was,’_ he thought. Almost sixty years had passed since he had last seen his guardian peers after Pitch had been vanquished. Being a guardian was pretty glamorous for the first ten years. Everyone had finally started giving him a bit of the respect and credit he deserved. Now, nobody was allowed to wave him off and yell at him every time they saw him. It was actually pretty amusing, seeing them grit their teeth and smile at him. Things were more entertaining for him than they had been in a while. But like most things, it wore off, and it had done so quicker than expected.

But what he never realised would be so difficult was the new protocol that came with it. Now that kids were actually starting to see him, he had to keep it on the low down. He couldn’t just jump and walk around in plain sight whenever he pleased, now - he had to be stealthy and start all the snowball fights from the trees, instead of just feet away from the kids.

The kids. He really missed them. He missed being around them and taking them for rides around the park, even if they never knew it was him.

He missed playing around with Jamie.

Now, Jamie was rotting away in a nursing home. Sophie, still spry and healthy in her old age, would come to visit him when his kids wouldn’t. Not that he could remember who they were when they came to visit, anyway.

Sometimes, Jack would hear him call his name. Funny that, in an utterly tragic kind of way. Jamie had forgotten him for years - and now, in his late stages of Alzheimer’s disease, he was starting to recall all the little adventures they had after Pitch had disappeared forever. Jack felt horrible, knowing he was never going to come and talk to him before he disappeared forever. He wasn’t much better than Jamie’s kids; but he knew he couldn’t handle seeing him like he was now. He’d much rather remember him as the bright eyed child who turned out to be his saving grace.

This was all weighing him down. Everything had a habit of doing that, these days. 

As usual, he found himself in an alleyway in the city, pondering the deep, dark hole he found himself falling further and further into as the years went by.

He had stopped trying to find a way out by himself, and thought that maybe he should swallow his pride and give North a visit. He hadn’t seen him in a very, very long time, but a visit probably wouldn’t go down badly, would it?

Jack heard footsteps coming by, probably towards the alleyway he sat in. It was night time in the city centre where Jack sulked.

Oslo was a real shithole if Jack ever saw one. There would be no children out at this time. Just very drunk adults, he guessed. He didn’t need to move.

Or so he thought.

“W-woah, What! What are you doing out here? Dressed like that?” Jack heard a guy yelling in Norwegian, probably talking to someone out at the mouth of the alleyway.  


He turned to look at what was happening, only to see that the man was looking at him.

Before Jack had any time to react, he was striding over, wobbling with each step, and up close, Jack could see how flushed his cheeks were. Clearly intoxicated - but fuck, this was a big surprise.

“You - You’ve got to go inside, like right now, there’s snow everywhere, you’re gonna die out here--” He slurred, and he grabbed Jack’s arm, wrenching him up. He was only a little taller than Jack, must not have been much older than nineteen. His freckles and crooked teeth gave him a youthful charm.

Jack was frozen, mouth hung open. He was touching him. An actual adult was talking to him, and _touching_ him.

“Hey... you’re... you are really hot. I mean, you’re fucking freezing, but you’re really hot. I’m just saying.” 

Indeed he was - Jack could smell the beer on his breath. He couldn’t help but find it exhilarating, though. Somehow, this guy could see him. He was probably blind drunk, but this was a first. Not even Jamie had continued to interact with him into adulthood.

“Wait, wait-- Hey, wait here, okay? My friend is really warm. She can help you.” He gurgled, looking equal parts concerned and disoriented. He let go of Jack and turned around, stumbling out of the alleyway and yelling for his friend.  


_‘Astrid! Astrid come here, oh my god, there’s this hot cold guy! Come and help!’_   


Jack stared at the ground in disbelief. Was this guy the only one who could see him? Maybe his friend could see him too--

“Hiccup, what? There’s nobody here,” said who Jack could only assume was Astrid.  


Well, alright then. He watched the two of them at the entrance to the alleyway, Hiccup was looking straight at him, but Astrid looked as though she didn’t know where to look.

“Wh... What? Are you like... blind, or something? He’ss-- Right there. There.” Hiccup pointed, making clear eye contact with Jack.  


“... Come on, Hiccup. You are wasted. We’ve got to get you home.” She said, grabbing his hand and pulling him away.  


Jack watched Hiccup’s face twist into confusion, like something huge and deeply incomprehensible had just occurred.

Both their bickering voices grew softer over time as they departed, leaving Jack where he still stood with his mouth hanging open.

This guy, Hiccup... he wouldn’t be hard for Jack to find. The winter guardian wondered if Hiccup knew just how much he had changed his life tonight.


	6. Prompt: War AU (nsfw) (CONTENT WARNING)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is definitely E rated. There is no romance or fluff, just blood and violence.
> 
> Hiccup is a large dragon-hybrid, and Jack is an alien.
> 
>  ****WARNINGS**** for violent but consensual hate sex - it might border on dub-con for some people, I'm not very sure. Sex is used as a form of violence by both parties. It has generally very dark themes, so avoid reading this if that will upset you.
> 
> Please, stay safe!

Jack feels dirt and moss crushed under his cheek, he feels it enter his mouth. Hiccup’s muscular arm holds him down as he feigns a struggle - he knows exactly what he wants. His entrance is wet, slicker still from Hiccup’s warm, slippery length sliding and prodding, dipping in past where his flesh begins and his cavity follows. It yields so willingly, quivering at the slightest touch, and yet Hiccup continues to tease and evade any meaningful twitch of Jack’s hips.  


Who does this overgrown lizard think he’s kidding? He can shove Jack’s cheek in the ground all he wants, he can feed him dirt and smack him around as hard as he can, but he’ll never have full control, because Jack is the one bending over for him, Jack is the one letting him do all of it.

He coughs and gasps as Hiccup wrenches him up by his hair and presses his body against him. His scales are warm to the touch, especially the softer ones on his chest and stomach. To piss him off, Jack whimpers and whines with exaggeration and presses his ass against Hiccup’s stomach. It works, in more ways than one. Hiccup is beside himself with something, at least. Rage, arousal, shame - none of it is very distinct at the moment, if the twitching pink cock forced between Jack’s thighs is anything to consider.

A raw and breathless moan is torn from the lithe male’s throat when Hiccup forces each of his long, sharp claws into his sides, and the pain is absolutely stunning. He gasps and groans as cool air flows harshly out of his throat, each heave of his body pulling at the small, keratinous sabres cutting deeper still into his skin. Blood is trickling from each wound, and Jack is choking from the searing ache exacerbated by Hiccup’s violently twitching hands. A shimmering darkness blots his view, and it leaves bright spots in its wake. Hiccup is already making him see stars, he’s already making Jack’s tongue dry as he pants heavily in an unconscious effort to alleviate his pain.

 _“That’s right,”_ Jack hisses, his whisper singing like the dainty touch of fingers that played glass, _“Tear me apart,”_

Warmth creeps into Jack’s spine from where he’s pressed flush against the draconic male’s chest, he knows he’s lighting Hiccup’s fire before it can even leave his mouth. Jack’s blood is flowing past his hips and down between his legs, now smearing down Hiccup’s cock as he bucks it between Jack’s thighs, complementing the blue and purple veins that adorned it beautifully.

_“Slice me to pieces, dragon, rip out my guts,”_

To Hiccup, his voice does not manifest itself into words, but rather the feeling of microscopic cuts stinging in the deepest part of his ear canals. He feels it more than he hears it, and it’s the worst thing he’s ever experienced.

The dragonoid hooks his fingers into Jack’s outlandishly cold, dense flesh, and he _pulls_ , drawing out another rasping shout from Jack’s throat. He keeps pulling until the skin splits open and releases his claws, leaving clusters of marred flesh on either side of the alien’s stomach. The agony Jack feels is blinding, and the only way he can vent it is through his throat as he vocalises, shrill moans tumbling from his slack mouth. His cock is throbbing pleasurably in comparison, rock hard and bobbing as his body is wracked with a volatile shudder.

Blood is coating his thighs now, it eases the slide of the massive organ pumping through the gap in his legs.

 _“But don’t you want to break me on the inside, too? Split me open with your cock?_ ”

His breath is pushed out of him as he’s picked up and pelted back at the ground, and a fist bares down on the side of his rib cage with enough force to shatter any other being’s bones to dust. He can tell that two of his ribs are definitely fractured, but Jack’s durable framework is too hard to actually break, no matter how hard a creature of Hiccup’s mass can punch him. The larger male throws his weight onto Jack while he’s still on his back, and he growls into his ear,

“ **Stop fucking talking** ,” he seethes, and Jack is far from threatened by his tone.

_“Why should I? I know you don’t want me to. We both know you’d gain more satisfaction from shutting me up yourself,”_

Hiccup’s brain is too clouded with red mist to form words, and instead, he sinks his teeth into Jack’s shoulder. His moans hurt him less than his words.

 _‘Yes, gods, yes’_ , Hiccup can barely make out through the alien’s wail, and he bites harder when he realises Jack is trying to spread his legs. He pulls away and spits cold blood from his mouth, and takes it upon himself to wrench Jack’s legs all the way apart.

Jack should be limp with pain. He should be going into shock, he should be fearing for his life, but instead he’s just bleeding, flushed and shivering with what seems more like arousal than pain or any kind of fear. Jack is pushing all of Hiccup’s limits, he is plucking him like a harp.

The screech of static in his brain is muffled when he pushes his blood-slicked organ into Jack’s core, enraged tears are prickling his eyes when he finds that he simply slides all the way in. Jack should be hurt, but he’s still wet enough to take a length twice as thick as his own at its largest part with ease. 

Hiccup snarls and death-grips the smaller male’s rib cage as he thrusts mercilessly into his cool body, and he wants to throw up. Everything about Jack disgusts him. He’s fucking the most repulsive being he can think of, but he’s still hard, and he still thinks he’ll probably come anyway. Jack is disappointed that he got so wet. Right now, Hiccup could be tearing his inner walls, spilling more of his cool blood right onto his cock, this miserable dragon could literally be fucking his guts, but the alien’s sexuality has always managed to simultaneously put in and take the fun out of violence.

Now, Hiccup is hunched over him and their flesh is slapping together with sickly sweet rhythm. Jack makes sure he can hear every lurid cry and gasp from him, he makes sure he can’t phase him out and pretend it’s someone else he’s burying his dick inside, out and in again, all the way to the base where his cock came out of its slit. The friction inside is starting to warm Jack up, Hiccup’s hot breath now searing Jack’s shoulder where he had bitten him. 

_“You’re so close, dragon, I can feel it,”_  he whines, gods, the way the tapered tip of that length hits that sweet spot inside him is almost as overwhelming as sting of his claws digging into his rib cage,

_“But you’re not allowed to come.”_

A scream erupts from Hiccup’s throat, pain blooms throughout his body. Jack had materialised his twin blades again, and stabbed them deep inside the dragon kin’s abdomen. Panic courses through Hiccup when he realises it feels like they’re coming out through his back. He slumps forward and his limbs shake, his mind is racing as he tastes his own blood in his mouth. He feels Jack tighten around him as a content, deeply pleasured sigh slips past the alien’s lips.

 _“Oh, dragon,”_ Jack purrs, _“Look, isn’t this familiar?”_

Hiccup grits his teeth and howls again as Jack pulls his blades upward, tearing him through just a little bit more.

_“You remember, don’t you? It’s just like how I killed your daddy,”_

Another push, another scream, Hiccup’s cock had softened some inside Jack,

_“It’s how I’m going to kill your mommy, too, and all your little friends,”_

An angry sob wracks his scaled body, and tears are flowing freely down his pain stricken face.

 _“But don’t worry, dragon. This one won’t kill you this time, you know how precise I can be._ ”

As if he were completely unaffected by the injuries he had sustained from Hiccup, the alien pushes him forward and back, spearing him into the ground with his blades. Hiccup’s dick had slipped out of Jack in the process, it flags semi erect as he glares at the pale form over the ice cold blades that currently skewered him.

_“It’s just a little incentive, really. I want you alive for when you get to see me do it properly on everyone you’ve ever loved.”_

Jack rises, steady on his feet as he paces down to Hiccup’s head. He spits on his face and kicks it square with all the power he can muster in his thin leg, hoping to the gods that he’s at least given this ugly motherfucker’s ridiculously dense skull an orbital fracture.

_“It’s nothing personal, Haddock. It takes a while to reclaim a planet, and I’m just starting with its royalty.”_

Hiccup is blacking out when he sees Jack walking back to the crystalline structure of his method of transportation that lay discarded on the side of the clearing where Hiccup had pounced on him earlier.

The last thing he hears is the wailing hum of the dual wheeled contraption as it takes off through the trees and into the night. It would take months for him to recover, even longer for him to find Jack again.

Maybe then, he’d finally be able to bring himself to kill him.


End file.
